Cenizas al Viento
by Ascella Star
Summary: (Semana de Parejas MKR) Las luces de colores le recordaban como una tarde de noviembre encontraron el bazar prenavideño donde las adquirieron. Las bromas que hicieron y lo difícil que fue elegir unas de entre todas las diferentes series que se encontraban en venta. Hikaru quiso deshacerse de ellas, pero quizá por sentimiento al final, las conservó.
1. Chapter 1

De haberle preguntado cualquier otro año, Hikaru hubiera respondido que esta era su temporada de fiestas favorita. Desde las luces adornando las calles, los villancicos que sonaban a cada esquina o en cada tienda y los adornos de las calles, recordándote uno a uno de las fiestas que habían de celebrarse durante las próximas semanas.

Cualquier otro año, Hikaru de manera entusiasta estaría adornando su hogar con miles de luces de colores, ideando la reunión perfecta para la noche de navidad y tendría ya listos los regalos que daría a cada una de las personas importantes de su vida.

Cualquier otro año, Hikaru estaría sumamente contenta. Cualquier otro año, mas no éste.

Este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, Hikaru no había ni siquiera mirado en dirección de la caja navideña que se ocultaba en su armario durante el resto del año; no tenía un solo regalo listo, y no había planes para una cena de navidad perfecta.

Este año, en vez de sonreír cada vez que sonaba un villancico de fondo, su corazón se estrujaba, y ver las calles de la ciudad lindamente adornadas no le causaba la mínima anticipación de la temporada.

Este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, Hikaru pasaría las fiestas sola en su ya no tan nuevo apartamento. Aquel que su ex esposo le había comprado meses antes como compensación y como parte del acuerdo de terminación de su matrimonio.

Y es que si era sincera consigo misma, Hikaru no sentía siquiera ganas de realizar algo que, no solo no sería apreciado por nadie, sino que paso a paso le recordaba a él.

Las luces de colores le recordaban como una tarde de noviembre encontraron el bazar prenavideño donde las adquirieron. Las bromas que hicieron y lo difícil que fue elegir unas de entre todas las diferentes series que se encontraban en venta.

Recordaba como las usaron por primera vez adornando el pórtico de su casa y como año con año las utilizaron como parte de la decoración de otras partes de su casa.

El árbol y las esferas compartían la misma suerte. Claramente recordaba como ella quería un árbol color verde lo mas cercano a uno natural, mientras que Lantis quería uno color blanco que contrastara con todas las esferas y colores que le pudieran colgar. Al final, consiguieron el que aún conserva Hikaru. Una mezcla de árbol verde con destellos blancos que al final parece dar la impresión de nieve discreta entre sus ramas.

Todo estaba perfectamente empaquetado, tal y como lo recibió el primer día junto con el resto de las cosas que venían con el nuevo apartamento.

Hikaru quiso deshacerse de ellas, pero quizá por sentimiento al final, las conservó.

Sus amigas, probablemente percatándose de su bajo ánimo y tratando de remediarlo, habían intentado invitarla a sus propias celebraciones navideñas, prometiéndole no tocar el tema de su divorcio y solo enfocarse en los viejos tiempos, allá cuando estaban en la preparatoria y todas se conocieron.

Olvidaban quizá que fue gracias a Emeraude, una chica que a veces compartía el almuerzo con ellas, que tanto Fuu como Hikaru habían conocido a los que tiempo después se convirtieron en sus esposos. Y que gracias a esto fue que Umi algún tiempo más tarde, también conoció al hombre con el que se casaría el próximo verano.

Y quizá también habían olvidado que era imposible no recordar a Lantis si tanto Eagle como Ferio estaban en constante comunicación con quien, a pesar de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos.

No, Hikaru no tenia intención de asistir a ninguna de esas cenas.

De hecho, el único plan que Hikaru tenia para la noche de navidad era volver temprano a casa, pasear a Tsukiko e intentar dormir temprano en ese frio apartamento que ahora se veía forzada a llamar hogar.

* * *

 _Se perfecto que no debería empezar algo si tengo mil cosas mas pendientes, pero pues el llamado a la semana de parejas fue mucho, y pues heme aquí._

 _pero no teman, la historia ya esta terminada. asi que solo tendrán que esperar unas horas (porque no quiero postearla toda al mismo tiempo) para leerla completa._

 _Espero sus comentarios... y jitomatazos._

 _besos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fue en la tarde del 24 de diciembre cuando, sin previo aviso, Tsukiko escapo de las manos de Hikaru para salir corriendo en dirección aparentemente desconocida.

A decir verdad, Hikaru debería estar ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento, especialmente porque Hikari solía hacer eso todo el tiempo, especialmente si Lantis se encontraba en las cercanías.

Tsukiko parecía haber heredado ese aspecto de su antecesora, ya que en mas de una ocasión, obligó a Hikaru a correr tras ella con el simple propósito de reunir a sus dos humanos favoritos.

Hacia 4 meses que Tsukiko no había hecho algo similar.

Hacía 5 que el divorcio había terminado; 5 meses desde que vio a Lantis por última vez.

Lantis… que se encontraba en cuclillas, acariciando a Tsukiko como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días y no algo que hacia meses dejó de hacer.

Su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre, más bien parecía algo melancólica y su figura no parecía tan atlética como la ultima vez que le vio. Su cabello era ligeramente mas largo, mas no parecía tener demasiado cuidado.

Acercándose lentamente, hesitando entre dirigirle la palabra o simplemente esperar a que su presencia fuera notada, Hikaru pudo percatarse también como los ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban habían perdido mucho del brillo que les caracterizaba. En lo general su mirada parecía triste y resignada, apagada, nada que ver con la mirada del adolescente que la invito a salir por primera vez hace casi una década.

El crujir de una hoja seca fue lo que finalmente delato su presencia.

Hikaru pudo ver su sobresalto al verse descubierto acariciando al can, para posteriormente encontrarla justo en el lugar de donde el crujido provenía. Pudo ver como sus facciones se iluminaron por unos segundos al verla, para después volver a su apagado estado, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa forzada que era incluso dolorosa de mirar.

"Hikaru…"

"Lantis"

El silencio que siguió era incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar o que decir. Ninguno sabía si sus palabras, incluso si solo eran un saludo cortes, serian bien recibidas. Ninguno sabía si en el otro quedaba siquiera una gota de simpatía para aquel que los hizo sufrir tanto en los últimos meses de su matrimonio.

Fue Lantis quien finalmente rompió el incomodo silencio, expresando su sorpresa al encontrar a Hikaru en esa sección del parque; el 'creí que jamás volvería a verte' fue notorio mas este no implicaba inconformidad al no ser así.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa casi tan forzada como la que él portaba, Hikaru explico que no solía pasear por ahí, pero que Tsukiko había sido quien decidió aventurarse en esta dirección sin consultárselo antes.

La risa nerviosa de ambos fue lo que dio por terminado ese tema.

La incertidumbre no se había disipado en ningún momento, y ahora, sin un tema de conversación por banal que fuera de por medio, ninguno sabía realmente como actuar. Mentalmente, Hikaru ordenaba a sus piernas a moverse, a huir de ahí, mientras su boca trataba de conjurar las palabras necesarias para excusarse de esa situación; Lantis por su parte, parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, mas pareciera que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para terminar este fugaz, aunque extraño encuentro.

"¿Me dejarías invitarte un café?" fue lo que al final escapo de los labios de Lantis, quien parecía casi tan sorprendido de esas palabras como la misma Hikaru; sin embargo, una vez pronunciadas, y asimiladas, no fueron retractadas, dejando la decisión final en manos de la pelirroja.

Ella por su parte no sabía como reaccionar. Su corazón traicionero aun no lograba olvidarlo, mas su mente racionalmente le decía que esto solo le traería mas dolor a una herida que no había terminado de sanar.

El conflicto debió ser bastante evidente en su mirada, pues tras un par de minutos de silencio, Lantis comprendió que ella aun no estaba lista para volverlo a ver, y si era sincero, quizás él tampoco lo estaba.

Mas justo cuando estaba por retractar su improvisada invitación, ella lo sorprendió con sus palabras "Esta bien. Vayamos por un Café"

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! ahora les toca esperar a mañana!

besos!


	3. Chapter 3

El camino a la cafetería elegida no fue largo. Lantis fue quien la sugirió y para sorpresa de Hikaru esta no era ninguna que hubiesen visitado en el pasado. "Quería probar este lugar hace tiempo" fue su respuesta al ser cuestionado por el lugar. Lo que quedo en entredicho fue que no quería que ningún recuerdo, bueno o malo, interfiriera con su conversación.

Lejos de ser un café comercial como los que en ocasiones visitaban el lugar elegido era más una cafetería artesanal. Los aromas a café y chocolate que permeaban el ambiente eran deliciosamente acompañados con los tonos de mantequilla de los panecillos del mostrador.

Eligieron un gabinete con vistas a la calle, sentándose frente a frente y con la pequeña Tsukiko a sus pies. Una vez que sus órdenes, consistentes en un café americano para él y una taza de te Taro para ella, fueron servidos, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por entablar conversación.

Conversaron acerca de cosas simples; la baja de temperaturas, la lluvia inesperada del otro día, o el último escandalo de un político. Jamás preguntando mas allá, sin adentrarse en la vida del otro y sin preguntar que había sido de ellos desde esa última discusión en la cocina de su entonces hogar.

Este tipo de temas de conversación no suelen ser eternos, por lo que pronto el silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la mesa. Sus bebidas tibias y a medio beber únicamente les proporcionaban una excusa temporal para encontrar el siguiente tema de conversación.

Diez minutos mas tarde, y con ambas tazas vacías, ambos comprendieron que deberían reconocer al elefante blanco que se encontraba entre ellos.

"Hikaru-"

"Lantis-"

Ambos trataron de hablar primero, mas al ser interrumpidos por su interlocutor, pareció como si ambos perdieran el valor para hacerlo de nuevo.

"Siento mucho no haber comprendido tus constantes ausencias. Yo… ahora comprendo que no eran por gusto, sino parte de tus nuevas funciones en la empresa"

"Siento mucho no haber explicado las cosas de manera apropiada. Se que mis constantes silencios no contribuyeron para evitar malentendidos"

Y así como así, las disculpas, las explicaciones y las conversaciones que debieron tener hacia muchísimo tiempo tuvieron lugar. Hablaron por varias horas, aclarando malentendidos; Hikaru reveló su constante soledad al estar en un hogar vació, sin saber si su esposo llegaría a casa ese día o no. Manifestó todas las dudas que comenzó a tener acerca de su relación, sus sospechas de que quizá el estaba viendo a alguien más, y como los rumores que comenzaron a llegarle no eran precisamente buenos para su paz mental.

"Nunca hubo nadie más, Hikaru. Probablemente jamás lo habrá"

Él le explicó la presión constante que experimentaba, su objetivo de trabajar duro para poder ofrecerle todo lo que en su opinión ella merecía. Explicó cómo, en algún punto había perdido el camino a su objetivo principal, desviando su atención a pequeños objetivos que, en principio, prometían satisfacciones pero que para lo único que sirvieron fue para alejarlo mas y mas de lo que realmente importaba.

Le explicó su confusión al ver la creciente distancia entre ellos, y su inhabilidad para remediarlo. La desesperación que sintió al ver su matrimonio poco a poco írsele de las manos.

"Ese último día, quería intentar sanar un poco nuestro matrimonio. Me dolió muchísimo cuando llego la media noche y la cena que había preparado quedó sin siquiera haberse tocado pues jamás llegaste."

Lantis recordaba claramente ese día, como llegó de madrugada, inmensamente cansado solo para encontrar a su esposa llorando en la cocina. No esta seguro de sus palabras, o incluso si fue el tono en que les dijo más que las palabras mismas, pero en un par de segundos la pequeña y llorosa pelirroja se transformó en algo cercano a un ángel vengador, descargando toda su ira contra el iluso mortal que tenía enfrente.

Y maldito sea su cansancio, en vez de practicar la prudencia, Lantis respondió. Los insultos volaron, los reproches, los sentimientos reprimidos… hasta que ella simplemente perdió las ganas de pelear, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes.

Hikaru se marchó esa misma mañana.

La plática los dejó exhaustos, la cantidad de emociones expresadas fue demasiado para ellos, tanto que, una vez que las palabras y las disculpas terminaron de fluir, ninguno de los dos tenía energía necesaria para continuar. Sin embargo, la plática liberó algo dentro de ellos que les hizo sentirse quizá un poquito mas ligeros y en paz consigo mismos.

La noche estaba por caer, tal y como los rojizos rayos de sol les hacían saber. Ambos sabían que la velada estaba por llegar a su fin, pero ninguno quería realmente terminarla.

Pagaron su cuenta, Lantis insistiendo en pagar ambos consumos ya que fue él el de la idea de ir por café.

Encontrándose frente a la puerta de entrada del café, se ofrecieron mutuas sonrisas que, si bien aún eran pequeñas, eran muchísimo mas sinceras que las que portaban hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Justo cuando Lantis se disponía a retirarse del lugar y continuar con su camino, Hikaru le interrumpió, tomando su mano súbitamente y llamando su atención. Lantis la miro con ojos curiosos e inquisitivos, preguntándole con esa mirada la razón por la que le había detenido.

"Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría recibir el año nuevo conmigo?"

Era un ofrecimiento de paz; una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, un borrón y cuenta nueva; una Tabula Rasa.

La sonrisa de Lantis fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Hikaru.

* * *

 _Y... se acabó._

 _creo que no me quedó tan mal... especialmente porque apenas estoy recuperando el hábito de escribir._

 _y hablando de escribir... creen que deba escribir un epílogo? o el final así les gusta mas?_

 _espero sus comentarios._

 _y muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_

 _besos!_


End file.
